


Invite Me

by Amuly



Category: Inglourious Basterds (2009)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuly/pseuds/Amuly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donny's got high hopes for after the war. But it doesn't hurt anyone to indulge him, Utivich figures (Drabble).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invite Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for inamoratauniversal over at tumblr for the prompt "Invite Me", Donny/Uti.

Donny’s whistle was loud in the empty ballroom, bouncing off high ceilings and piles of rubble scattered around the shelled-out remains. Aldo grunted and shot Donny a look that said “shut your fool mouth”, but Donny wasn’t paying attention, head tilted back as he took in what remained of the vaulted ceilings of the place.

“You ever see anything this fancy, Uti?”

Utivich shrugged, adjusting his gun strap as he caught up to where Donny was still looking around in awe. 

“Been to Grand Central,” Utivich pointed out. “Empire State building. Lots of big buildings in New York.”

“Got any for dancing, though?”

Utivich smiled as he let his gaze drift over the other Basterds, setting up their sleeping rolls beneath the relative comfort that the building offered. “Yeah, Donny. We got plenty of fancy places for dancing in Manhattan.”

At that Donny finally lowered his gaze, grinning big and broad and brash at Utivich. “You’re gonna let me take you. When we’re back from the war. Take you dancing somewhere fancy like this. We’ll find two dames that ain’t right, you know, like us, and we’ll go together, and when everyone’s good and wet at the end of the night I’ll grab you and spin you around, big open space like this, and no one’ll give us any shit for it. Okay?”

Utivich smiled just a little softer, studying the earnestness in Donny’s eyes in the dim moonlight streaming through the broken ceiling. “Alright,” he agreed. His heart broke a little at the way Donny’s face light up like he was breaking fast. “Alright, you lug. We’ll go dancing after the war. But you gotta promise not to step on my feet.”

Donny just snorted and bumped his shoulder hard into Uti’s. They started unrolling their own bedding for the night, and Uti didn’t think about how tight his chest went, wishing Donny’s harebrained schemes could happen, one day.


End file.
